A Hidden Truth
by RIP GG and VM
Summary: She has a secret. Something she has never told anybody. Now it is about to change her life. PaigeCentric. AU. Please, please, please review! They are what keep me writing!
1. Prologue

**A Hidden Truth**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, last night's episode wouldn't have been the last. Also, we would've known Phoebe and Paige's kids' names, (other than Henry Junior, of course).**

A girl, about twelve years old, stood outside the large Victorian manor. She looked as if there was something inside that could possibly change her life. And there was. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As she waited anxiously, she noticed the beautiful stained glass door. Just as she was about to give up on waiting, the door swung open, revealing a beautiful woman with brown hair, flowing in vibrant curls. She was probably in her late twenties, early thirties.

"Hi," the girl said. _What else am I supposed to say?_

"Hi, can I help you?" Paige Matthews asked.

"Um… my name is Peyton Andrews and I'm twelve years old. I'm looking for Paige Matthews. Could you tell me where I could find her?" _This couldn't possibly be her, could it? She is so young._

"Actually, you already did. I'm Paige. What can I do for you?" Paige replied, fearing the answer. _Is this who I think it is?_

"Uh… according to my files, you are, uh, my m-mother."

_Yep, it's her._ Paige thought. "I have a few minutes before I have to go to work. Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks." Peyton and Paige talked for about ten minutes before Paige had to leave for work. She offered to drive Peyton home, but she refused, saying the fresh air and exercise was good for her.

That night at dinner, Paige couldn't even look at her sisters. She was kept awake almost all night by dreams. One especially stuck in her mind.

**A/N: Paige is very close to my favorite Charmed character, so I decided to write my first Charmed fanfic about her. I hope you like it! R&R!**

**P.S. I already have all of the first chapter and most of the second chapter done.**

**PaigeMatthews06**


	2. Someone Familair

**A Hidden Truth**

**Someone Familiar**

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is set somewhere in season eight, and there are no Billie or Christie! Don't ask me whether Leo is in it or not. I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

_Everywhere she looked there were babies crying or little kids laughing. They were all reminding her of what she had missed out on with her daughter. The pain was tearing her apart. Guilt was flowing though her heart and her mind, and it just killed her. It hurt so much it felt as if Piper was blowing her up from the inside out._

"_Paige," a voice spoke softly. _Wait. Who was that?_ All of a sudden a woman appeared. She knew that woman. Well, she didn't know her per se, but she recognized her from pictures she found tucked away in some forgotten cabinet. The green eyes were what she noticed first. It was Prue: the oldest sister that she had never met, but heard so much about. Mostly in the first year of meeting her sisters, then less and less as time went on. _

"_Paige, tell them. They have a right to know. After all, it is their niece," Prue whispered._

"_I can't. They will be disappointed. What if they get mad that I didn't tell them?" Paige said, crying softly._

"_They will understand. They love you so much, Paige. You are their baby sister. My baby sister, too," Prue replied softly. Then she added, with a smirk, "I demand you to tell them."_

"_Okay," Paige replied reluctantly. Oh, boy was she looking forward to the next morning._

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I got the idea for this chapter when I was watching Charmed and noticing how green Prue's eyes were. It just bothers me when people always say her eyes are blue, because they aren't. Just like what my mom does with me! Mine are green, she thinks they are blue! This chapter is kind of short, but whatever. Deal with it. The next one will be fairly long. **


	3. The Truth is Revealed

**A Hidden Truth**

**The Truth is Revealed**

**A/N: I also forgot to mention that Paige once again works at Social Services, because, well, I say so. Want to challenge me?**_ **Sees some hands.**_

**Grrrr.** **Woof! _Hands go down._Didn't think so. He he, I'm a freak. If you are a freak, I just have one thing to say: "Power to the FREAKS!" Any normal people out there: you'll see. One day, us freaks will TAKE OVER THE WORLD! lol. Whoa. **

**Disclaimer: Mine? Ya, riiiight. **

The next morning, Paige got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs where she found Phoebe and Piper at the kitchen table. Remembering her dream, ad how real Prue seemed, she said, "I have to tell you guys something really important."

"Yes, Paige," Piper said, looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"I-I have a daughter," Paige spoke, hoping they couldn't hear her. But they did.

"What!" Piper shouted, causing hot coffee to spill all over her lap. It would've been quite comical if it wasn't a serious moment.

Paige spoke with guilt. "When I was seventeen, about a month before 'the crash' some senior was having a party on a Friday night. I knew from experience that my parents wouldn't let me go, so I waited until they were asleep and snuck out the window. The punch at the party was spiked, so I got a little drunk. I don't really remember what happened next, I just remember waking up in a bed and room I didn't recognize." Paige paused, trying to look for a way to phrase the next part. "About a month later, I realized I was _late._ Not having much money, and not wanting to be judged, I stole a pregnancy test from the local drug store. It was positive. I was young and alone, and I didn't know who the father was, so I went though it by myself," Paige said, starting to cry silently. "I named her Peyton Cassidy Matthews, but I thought it would be best for both of us if I gave her up so she could have the life she deserved."

"Aw, Paigey; it's okay," Phoebe comforted. "Out of curiosity, why are you telling us this now?"

"Yesterday, when you two were at worked, she came by. You guys, she was beautiful. She is twelve now. I want to see her again. We only got to talk for ten minutes."

"I'm sure we can work something out. After all, you do work at Social Services."

"Ya, I guess. I'll look in the database."

"Okay, Paigey. I'll make you some coffee, and then you should head to work."

"Thanks, Piper, but I think I'll pass on the coffee," Paige said sadly.

"Okay, sweetie. See you later," Phoebe replied.

Paige walked out the door and got into her car. She didn't drive straight to work, but first to the park to watch the little kids. As she watched them on the swings or the slide, she started to cry. She had done that so many times in the last twenty-four hours that she felt as if her eyes had no more tears left.

After about ten minutes, she drove away to South Bay Social Services.

When she got to work, she went to her cubicle and logged onto the adoption database. (A/N: I don't know anything about Social Services, except what I've seen on TV. So if this is wrong, so what? Sue me.) She typed in the name 'Peyton Andrews' into the search bar. What came up felt like an arrow through her heart. And not just any arrow, a darklighter's arrow that was killing her slowly and painfully. It said that Peyton had been bounced from foster home to foster home. Currently, she lived in a group home. Each of the foster parents seemed to have said, in slightly kinder words, that she was a freak. They said she was mentally unstable, because she was always saying that she saw ghosts, even though she was long out of that magic phase. _Wow, apparently Peyton already has her powers._ It also said that she seemed to disappear when she claimed to be scared and appeared on the other side of the room. _That would be her orbing. She probably has her powers under control by now since it seems as if they've been saying it was happening since she was a baby. _

She quickly found the address of the group home and went to MapQuest to find directions. When the results came up, she found that it was only two blocks from the manor. Throughout her work day, she wasn't really focusing. All she wanted to do was go talk to her daughter. The last five minutes she spent staring at the clock, waiting for the minute hand to get to the twelve. When it finally did, she was out of her chair like a dog trying to run away from getting its shots. She hopped into her little lime green VW Bug and drove toward the group home, directions in hand. She knew she was probably going over the speed limit, but she didn't care.

After what felt like hours, Paige finally pulled up to the house. She could see a bunch of little girls running around the house. Most of them didn't look much older than eight or nine. Paige looked up to see a girl at the window upstairs. It was Peyton. She looked sad. Paige got out of the car and rang the doorbell. An older woman answered the door.

"Hello. What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"I'm here to see Peyton Andrews," Paige said.

"And how do you know Peyton?" the woman asked.

"Um…I'm, uh, her mother," Paige said, knowing as soon as she said it she should have just said she was a social worker.

"Oh, really? When did you come into her life?" the woman questioned (rather rudely, might I add).

"Look lady, can I please just see my daughter? She came to me yesterday, and I'd like to talk to her!"

"Peyton! There is someone here to see you!" the woman shouted. It was really loud. _God, this woman is annoying, _Paige thought as Peyton came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey, how did you find out where I live?" Peyton asked when she saw Paige.

"I work at Social Services. I have my ways," Paige said with a smile. "Can I take Peyton out for a while to talk? That is, if she wants to."

"Uh, yes, I don't see why not. Be back in time for dinner at seven thirty, Peyton," The woman said.

"Okay, Toni," Peyton replied. As soon as they walked out the door and were sure that nobody could hear, Peyton said, "I really don't like Toni. She's really strict and buts in where she doesn't belong."

"Ya, I caught a _bit_ of that," Paige said. Then Paige got serious. "Peyton: I want you to know that the reason I gave you up wasn't because I _didn't_ love you, but because I _do_ love you." _Wow, where have I heard that before? Oh, ya, that's what my biological parents told me when I met them. _"I was only seventeen and I couldn't handle a kid. Especially considering I was by myself because my adoptive parents died in a crash about two days before I found out about you."

"Wait-you were adopted?" Peyton was obviously interested.

"Yup. I'll tell you the whole story later. First: do you believe in magic?"

**A/N: Originally it was going to be one chapter, then I decided to do it as two, but I realized how short the second one would be if I did that. In the end, as you can see, I decided to out it all in one. Hope you like it! **


	4. Do You Believe in Magic?

**A Hidden Truth**

**Do You Believe in Magic?**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of it (almost all of it) written, just not typed, but then I went on vacation for Memorial weekend, and I've had a lot of homework this week. Now on to the story!**

"Do I believe in magic? Um, like magic as in Wicca or magic as in 'special abilities'?" Peyton asked.

"Either one," Paige replied.

"Well, ya, I think I do. Why do you ask?"

"Okay, I'll you, but you can't tell **anyone**."

"Got it."

"I'm a witch, which means so are you. I'm also part Whitelighter, which is like guardian angel."

"Wow! Is that why I appear places when I'm thinking of them?"

"Yup, that's orbing. It's a Whitelighter power."

"Hey, this is totally random, but can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Who is my father?" Peyton asked, looking into Paige's eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not that I was 'with' a lot of guys, it's just I got drunk at a party, and I think you can figure out the rest. I know that makes me seem really bad, but really, I'm not like that anymore." _Well, not really._

"Oh. Well, at least you told me the truth," Peyton replied. Paige could tell she wanted to know about her father. _Poor girl_, thought Paige. "Okay, on a slightly more cheerful note, let's go back to magic. What powers do you have?"

"I have orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, glamouring and sensing. Come on, my house is just around the corner. I want to show you something." Peyton and Paige walked around the corner and towards the large house. As they walked in, they heard Phoebe and Piper in the living room.

"Phoebe, Piper! I'm back! And look who I brought with me!"

"Ooh! Who d'ya bring?" Phoebe said like a six-year-old.

"Piper, Phoebe, this is Peyton. Peyton, these are my older sisters Piper and Phoebe, your aunts. They are witches too. Piper has two sons, which would be your cousin, Wyatt and Chris."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Peyton said politely but softly.

"Nice to meet you too," Piper and Phoebe said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go show her the BOS," Paige said leading her daughter upstairs. _Wow, that sounds weird: _My daughter.

"Okay, Peyton, are you staying for dinner?" Piper asked.

"Uh, no, I have to be back for dinner by seven-thirty."

"Okay, sweetie. Maybe you can come tomorrow."

"If it's okay with Toni, I'd love to."

"C'mon, c'mon. Let's go upstairs now!" Paige said impatiently.

As Peyton and Paige were going up to the attic, Peyton asked, "What should I call you? I've been avoiding calling you anything."

"You can call me whatever you want. That's your choice.

"I think I'll call you mom. I've wanted to call someone mom."

"Okay, that's totally fine." Paige stopped in front of the attic door. Then, in a scary, story-telling voice, she said, "What you are about to see is a legacy passed down from generation to generation. It was started by Melinda Warren in the 1600s. She was the first witch in our family. Over these hundreds of years, each generation has added to this special book. Let's go in and see it." Paige opened the door and led Peyton to the Book of Shadows. Peyton's mouth dropped open. "This is called the Book of Shadows. It contains information about demons, warlocks, and other creatures we have faced or our ancestors have encountered. It also contains tons of spells, but some of these are personal gain, and they have _annoying_ consequences."

"Oh, my God!" Peyton exclaimed.

"You look at the book for a while, and I'll be right back. Don't say any spells out loud!"

"Okay, I won't," Peyton replied. Paige then left the attic and found her sisters in the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys. I found some stuff out about Peyton today. She lives in a group home. Maybe she can come live here! What do you guys think?" Paige said quickly with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I think that's a great idea, Paige. You can get to know your daughter better, and we can teach her about her powers," Phoebe said. "What about you, Piper? Wha'd'ya think?"

"I totally agree. And I think that Wyatt might like having an older cousin. Chris might be a little iffy, but he's a year and a half!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go back up to the attic. I'll wait till I talk to Toni before I tell Peyton."

"Tell Peyton what?" said a voice. It was Peyton. _Uh oh,_ thought Paige. _I guess I have to tell her._

"Um… We were just talking, and we were wondering if you would maybe consider …um…moving in here. We were going to talk to Toni first, but now I guess I'll tell you first since I've already told-"

"Rambling…Oh and I would love to move in! Is it a long process or do you just say that you gave me up and now you want me back? Will we have to go to court? How long will this take? Will I-"

"Peyton: Now you are rambling. I guess the saying is true: 'Like mother, like daughter,'" Paige said with a smile. "This is going to be so great having you live here. Oh, and it could be a long process, and it might only take a day. It really depends. But right now, we have to get you back for dinner."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper," Peyton said._ I like the sound of that. _

"Bye," Phoebe and Piper said as Paige and Peyton walked out of the kitchen. Then Phoebe said, "She called us Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper. I think she will fit in well."

"Yup, she will," replied Piper.


	5. Crappy Shoes

**A Hidden Truth**

**Crappy Shoes**

**A/N: By the way, Paige can't heal yet. Also, there's no Leo. Just for the sake of the story, even though I love Leo. :) **

**Disclaimer: Wait, you actually thought it was mine? (Laughs) Idiot! Um…I mean, honest mistake. Really, that's what I said originally. REALLY! IT'S TRUE!**

As Paige and Peyton walked out of the kitchen, they heard Phoebe say happily, "She called us Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper." Paige smiled, knowing that Phoebe was content with what was going on. If anybody would be happy about learning that their little sister had an illegitimate child at seventeen, it would be Phoebe. Paige thought back to her dream the night before and wondered how Prue would've reacted to this kind of news. _Probably not very well_, she decided.

Peyton and Paige were rounding the corner of the street. Then they started to cross the street. About halfway through, Peyton's shoe fell off. "You kids with your crappy shoes that don't stay on," Paige said as Peyton walked back over to her shoe. As she knelt down to pick it up, Paige noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Paige noticed it was a taxi. Peyton was still on the ground. The driver didn't see Peyton until she stood up, and by that time it was too late to stop and too late for Paige to orb her away.

SCREECH! BAM! It came at Peyton so fast that she didn't have time to scream, or react in any way for that matter. The taxi quickly came to a halt. Paige rushed over to Peyton. What took around five seconds felt like five hours. Her first instinct was to call Leo. But then she remembered that Leo was just a tad bit preoccupied, what with be FROZEN! _Stupid destiny that means Leo has to be frozen until we defeat The Ultimate Power! I mean, who knows how long that could take! _Paige thought angrily with tears streaming down her face. "Call an ambulance!" Paige shouted at the taxi cab driver.

Paige desperately put her hands over Peyton's body in hopes to heal her. She knew it wasn't going to work. She had never healed before; after all, she was only half Whitelighter.

After what seemed like days, Paige finally heard the sounds of an ambulance. It pulled up along the sidewalk. "Can I ride in the back with her?" Paige asked, still crying.

"Are you family?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother!"

The woman looked at Paige oddly. Paige knew she was thinking she was quite young to have a twelve-year-old. "Okay, you can come along," she said. When they started driving away, Paige dialed the number of the Halliwell manor.

"Hello?" someone answered.

Ya, Phoebe, it's Paige. Peyton was hit by a car!"

"Oh, my God! Is she okay? Where are you?" Phoebe replied.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and she's unconscious. I'm in the ambulance with her on the way to the hospital. Can you do me a favor, Phoebes?"

"Sure, anything."

"Get the number for Peyton's group home. Call and ask for Toni. Tell her what's going on. We're going to San Francisco Memorial Hospital."

"No problem. Piper and I will be there soon. Love ya, Paigey!" Phoebe said.

"Love you too, Phoebes…Phoebe, I'm so scared. I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again."

"You won't sweetie. You won't."

"Thanks for that, Phoebe."

"You're my little sister. It's what I do."

A/N: I felt like updating, so I split it up. What I have here isn't all of what I already have written. I should update by Saturday.


	6. Always Together

**A Hidden Truth**

**Always Together**

**A/N: Don't come after me with torches and pitch forks! I know I said I would update by Saturday, but I had a lot on my plate. There was some fruit, and tri-tip, and salad, and potato salad (well there wasn't, but there was supposed to be), not to mention the Dr. Pepper I drank and the one and a half-year-old on my lap who was trying to grab my salad, and my fork, and my soda. Wait, that's not what I meant. But, man, that was a good dinner! Anyway, Thursday was my cousin's graduation, and then Friday was the graduation _reception_, and Saturday I had to clean my room, and then Sunday I had to finish cleaning my room, Monday was the last day of school, and I had friends over, one that spent the night and didn't leave till three the next day, then I got distracted by _reading_ fanfic, and finally, today I had to leave so the housekeeper could clean the house. One heck of an author's note, huh? If you read the whole thing, mention that when you review, and you will get a special treat.**

**Disclaimer: Where are you getting these crazy ideas that I actually own Charmed? Seriously, dude. You're crazy.**

Just as Paige hung up her cell phone, the ambulance came to stop. The paramedics jumped out and started taking Peyton out of the back. Paige jumped out of the ambulance and rushed with them inside. Doctors and paramedics were shouting a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo that Paige didn't understand. When they got to the emergency room doors, they stopped.

"I'm sorry; you can't come back here."

"But that's my daughter! You've gotta let me come back with her!"

"I'm sorry ma'am; it's hospital procedure."

"Screw the hospital procedure! Did you not hear me? That's my daughter! And I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm not big on rules. In fact, I enjoy breaking them!"

"I can't help you ma'am," the man said. He motioned to a woman who came and took Paige over to a chair.

"She's gonna be okay. I'm Tyler."

"That's an interesting name for a woman."

Tyler shrugged. "My parents were expecting a boy. So what's your name?"

"I'm Paige. How do you know Peyton's going to be okay?"

"There are two ways: One, I've seen this kind of thing many times before, and two, she's strong and stubborn."

"How do you know she's strong and stubborn?"

"I can tell just by seeing you. Something tells me she's just like her mother…Paige, I know the part of you that you have to hide. The second you said your name, I knew it was you. I know you're one of the Charmed Ones."

"How did-"

"I'm a witch. I have the same powers as Phoebe used to have. Premonitions, empathy, and levitation, that is."

"Oh. So _that_ is the _real_ way you know she's going to be okay."

"Yes, it is," Tyler said. Just then, Phoebe and Piper flew through the hospital doors. They were going so fast, they almost fell over. Well actually, Phoebe did fall over. Piper would've fallen too, but she landed on Phoebe as she was getting up. It was quite funny and helped to cheer Paige up a little. (Notice the words "a little"?)

"Ow! Paige!" Piper screamed, first from pain, and then because she caught sight of her baby sister.

"Piper, Phoebe, I' so glad you're here! This is Tyler," Paige said. Then, when they got closer, she said quietly, "Tyler's a witch too. She told me Peyton is gonna be fine."

"That's great, sweetie! Did the doctors say how long this would take?" Phoebe said.

"Procedures as basic as what they are doing should only take about an hour. Then Peyton will probably be unconscious for at least another thirty minutes. You can go home, and we can call you when she's awake," Tyler said.

"No, I want to stay here. Just in case," Paige said.

"So do we," Piper said, moving closer to Paige.

"Okay, I'll get you guys some magazines if you want," Tyler said.

"That's okay, Tyler. Thanks a bunch," Phoebe said when Paige and Piper shook their heads no.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work," Tyler said.

"We'll get through this together, Paigey," Piper said softly. "Always together."


	7. Barbecuing

**A Hidden Truth**

**Barbecuing**

**A/N: I am updating pretty soon after I updated the last time! Yay for me! So, nobody but my friend actually read the whole author's note? I already told her what her special treat was, so I guess you just will have to go through life not knowing what you could've gotten. Sucks for you! Oh, ya, this chapter might suck, because I have writer's block. Actually, that's not true; I can write other people's stories (such as CharmedMew's), just not my own. And lastly, I'm going to say that Coop came in a few episodes sooner than he did on the show. Oh ya, read my friend's story "The Curse of the Belly Dancers." Search the author 'peaceonchicken'. Then click on her story. And please review so she doesn't come whining to me about it. She's quite annoying!**

**Disclaimer: When cats fly, dinosaurs once again roam the earth, every single Hollywood marriage lasts at least one year, and rap is the favorite style of music throughout every age group is when I will own Charmed.**

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were in the waiting room…well…waiting. I mean what'd'ya expect, for them to be barbecuing in the waiting room? Actually, you're right. They were barbecuing. Of course the doctors were a little skeptical about it at first, but-yes; of course I was being sarcastic!

Now I'm going to have to start over because of this whole barbequing thing. Now, where was I? Oh, yes; I remember.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to come out and say that Peyton was out of surgery. It had been an hour. In order to pass the time, they had been barbecuing…just kidding! In order to pass the time, they had been talking about whatever came to mind. One thing specifically was Phoebe's new "friend", Coop. She kept denying anything between them and saying she didn't _want_ there to be anything between them. However, being her sisters, Paige and Piper knew better. Phoebe had a problem with running from love. If she got too close, she would leave. That's just how it had always been with Phoebe.

But, you know what? This story isn't about Phoebe, okay? Remember the summary said "PaigeCentric"? Ya, and that's how it's gonna stay.

"So how's Henry?" Phoebe asked, turning the subject away from herself.

"Oh, my God; I haven't told Henry about Peyton yet! I need to call him!" Paige said, reaching into her bag to locate her cell phone. "I just hope he still wants to be with me after he finds out."

"Aw, sweetie; of course he'll still want to be with you! He loves you. Nothing is gonna tear him away," Phoebe said.

"Don't go all 'Ask Phoebe' on me right now, okay?" Paige snapped.

"Whoa there, missy. Take it easy. I was just being honest. I didn't know that being honest was a bad thing," Phoebe said defensively.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. It's just my emotions are kind of crazy," Paige said apologetically. "It's just one minute I'm happy that I have Peyton back, and the next, I'm balling my eyes out because of what's happening now."

"It's okay, Paigey," Phoebe said. Just as Phoebe closed her big mouth, a doctor came out.

"Are you family of Peyton Andrews?" the doctor said.

"Yes, we are; is she okay?" Paige asked quickly.

"The surgery went quite well. There were no problems whatsoever. We were able to stop the bleeding. She has a few broken bones, but it's nothing major. You can go in and see her now."

"Thank you, doctor. What room is she in?" Paige said.

"Room 398," the doctor said.

"C'mon, let's go," Phoebe said. As the Charmed Ones walked into the room, they noticed somebody else next to Peyton's bed. It was a Tyler, and she was trying to smother Peyton. But then, it shape-shifted to look like a demon. "Hey! Get away from her!"

Piper threw out her hands to blow the demon up, but it barely made her stumble back.

"Crap!" Piper said. Then, Tyler shimmered out, taking Peyton with her.

**A/N: I'm evil! Please review! Oh ya, don't forget to read my friend's story "The Curse of the Belly Dancers." Search the author 'peaceonchicken'. Then click on her story. And please review so she doesn't come whining to me about it. She's quite annoying! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	8. Without a Trace

**A Hidden Truth**

**Without a Trace**

**A/N: I am so mean! I left you guys hanging. I'm sorry I took so long! I just felt like reading fics, but not writing them:) I've got major writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I am to the owner of Charmed as spinach is to pink. For those of you who are bad at analogies, that means I _don't_ own it. Seriously! **

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe stood in the hospital room with their mouths hanging open in a rude manner. It would not be incorrect to say they were completely shocked by what just happened. Of course, they had been kidnapped by demons before, and so had Wyatt and Leo. But this just astonished them because they didn't realize the Underworld knew about Peyton. Plus, they actually trusted Tyler, believed she really was a witch. They should've known better.

After standing agape for a long while, Paige went into a frenzy. She rushed over to the bed where Peyton had not long ago laid. This was not a very good day.

"Peyton! Where are you?" Paige cried out, tears streaming down her face. Then she stared up at the ceiling and shouted, "This is what I get for protecting innocents? My daughter taken away from me the moment I get her back? You guys are just evil! You are working for the wrong side!" Piper and Phoebe were sure she was yelling at the Elders. Actually, Paige had a point. After all they do, something terrible always happens, leaving them to wonder why they did it in the first place. Piper had an urge to yell at them along with Paige, but she decided that she should stay strong for Paige. _But still, stupid Elders,_ thought Piper.

"Paige, honey, it's gonna be alright. We'll find her. Don't worry," Piper comforted.

"I just don't get it. How did demons find out about her so quickly? God, this sucks!" Paige cried.

"Aw, honey, I know. This is exactly how I felt whenever Wyatt is kidnapped," Piper said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Piper! I know you go through this a lot! I didn't even consider how you feel when this happens to Wyatt!"

"It's ok, sweetie! You're preoccupied right now!" Piper said. Phoebe was kind of standing back. She didn't know what to say. After all, she didn't have any children to have been kidnapped by demons. Phoebe thought back to about four years prior when she had been pregnant. She knew that the baby had never been hers or Cole's, but it still hurt thinking about the fact that she didn't have the son that she and Cole had been so excited about. Then she thought about her premonition from a little while back. The one about her daughter. Her ladybug. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen either.

Phoebe turned her attention back to Paige. She gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hey, let's go home. We can try scrying for her. Plus, you need to call Henry because that's what you were gonna do before that evil—okay, so how about we head home? We'd orb, but we brought Piper's car. Besides, what with you being all disoriented, Paige, it might be better. If you orb in this condition, we might end up at the White House instead of _our _house."

"Good point," Piper stated. "C'mon, Missy Paige. We need to get out of here before anybody realizes that Peyton is missing. We don't want to have to stay and explain or anything."

"Okay," Paige mumbled. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe walked out of the room, through the waiting room, out the automatic doors, and headed to Piper's car in the parking lot.

"Hey, why don't I pull the car up here so you don't have to walk as far, Paige?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Paige replied half-heartedly.

"Phoebe, stay here with her. Make sure she doesn't walk into any windows or doors or--" Piper stopped in mid-sentence, seeing as how Paige was walking toward a bench and took a sharp turn toward a bush, "bushes! Phoebe!" Phoebe dashed over to Paige just in time to stop Paige from meeting Mr. Green W. Bush.

"C'mon, sweetie. Come sit on the bench right over here," Phoebe said, leading Paige to the bench.

"I just don't get it; why do all of these terrible things keep happening?" Paige cried.

"I don't know, honey; I don't know. Life can be pretty cruel sometimes," Phoebe comforted. She felt sorry for her baby sister like only an older sister could. At this point, Paige seemed more like Piper than ever before.

"We better find Tyler and blow her to smithereens!" Paige said. "And she'll be lucky if her death goes fast!"

"C'mere, sweetie," Phoebe said, pulling Paige into a hug as she started to cry more rapidly than before. Then, Piper's car appeared and came to a stop at the curb. "Hey, look; Piper's back with her car. You can lie down in the back, okay?"

Paige mumbled a hardly audible 'Okay,' and followed Phoebe to the car. The drive back to the manor was a quiet one. Nobody knew quite what to say. When they finally arrived back at the manor, Piper led Paige inside to the couch while Phoebe went up to the attic to start scrying. When she got there, Piper gave Paige the biggest hug. Then she said with a smile, "I love you, Missy Paige."

Paige smiled too through her tears. "I love you, too," Paige replied.

"Hey, do you want me to call Henry for you and have him come over here?" Piper asked.

"Ya, thanks," Paige replied. Piper went into the kitchen and called Henry. When she returned, she sat down next to Paige on the couch an enveloped him in a hug.

"He'll be here shortly," Piper said. "He's pretty worried I think."

"Kay," Paige said. "Will you be with me here when I tell him?"

"Only if you want me too," Piper said.

"I do." For several minutes the two just sat on the couch with Paige leaning on Piper. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that. You just sit here," Piper said, getting up. Then she walked back in with Henry behind her.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Henry asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I have a lot to tell you. You better sit down," Paige said.

**A/N: Okay, so I think I'll stop there. I really wanted to update, so here it is. Sorry it took so long. Major writer's block. **


	9. Telling Henry

**A Hidden Truth**

**Telling Henry**

**A/N: I am so, so sorry! It's been so long since I've updated, but I really can't think of anything! I just had been gone for a while, and then I had to catch up on reading fanfics, and then I just kept reading, and reading, and reading some more. **

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I was trying to come up with a witty disclaimer, but it's just not working, so you're gonna have to use that itty-bitty thing inside your head called a brain to realize Charmed isn't mine.

* * *

**

_Previously in "A Hidden Truth"…_

"_Paige, what's wrong?" Henry asked, worry evident in his voice._

"_I have a lot to tell you. You better sit down," Paige said._

* * *

"That doesn't sound good, Paige. Tell me what's wrong," Henry said, softly but forcefully.

"Well it's not bad, or at least I hope you think that way," Paige said.

"Paige, you're stalling; just tell me what's going on."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to get mad."

"I promise."

"Okay. Um…Henry, I have a daughter. She's twelve years old."

"Wow. How come you didn't tell me? Where has she been all this time?" Henry asked gently.

"I gave her up for adoption when she was born; she was living with various families, but when I found her she was at a group home. Actually, she found me," Paige explained.

"So where is she now? Can I meet her?"

"Well, that brings me to my next point. Peyton, that's her name, was hit by a car. Then at the hospital, she was kidnapped by a demon posing as a nurse," Paige said, tears springing to her eyes. Soon she started bawling.

"It's okay, Paige. C'mere," Henry comforted, holding open his arms. "We'll find her. Or in actuality, your sisters will find her since I have no powers."

That actually made Paige laugh a little. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Paige."

"Thanks for being here with me," Paige said.

"I'll always be there for you. You're my wife."

**A/N: Okay, that was really short, but I wanted to update. :D **


	10. Fight Face

**A Hidden Truth**

**Fight Face**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! **

**Disclaimer: Why do you have to make me feel bad? I am already sad enough that I don't own Charmed and then you go and believe that I own it! That just makes me feel even worse! Gosh:'( **

"All done," Piper said, putting a cork in the top of the last potion bottle. It had been two days since Peyton had been kidnapped, and they had just figured out how they could get her back.

"Great! How's the spell comin', Phoebes?" Paige asked.

"I'm almost done. What rhymes with die?"

"How about 'pie'?" Piper said.

"'Demon you now must die, but first have some apple pie'? I don't think so," Phoebe said with a smile. "Okay, I think I've got it. Here it is:

_You evil being we disgrace_

_And put you in your place_

_Demon you now must die_

_Your grave to you we supply_

So, what do you think?" Phoebe asked.

"Works for me," Piper said.

"Yeah, I guess," Paige said. "It's not like I could do any better."

"Okay, then I think we're ready to go. Now let's just say the summoning spell," Phoebe said. "You guys ready?" Paige and Piper nodded, grabbing a potion for each of them. "Okay, here it is."

Then, the three of them started reciting the spell.

"Magic forces black and white

Reaching out through space and light

Be she far or be she near

Summon the demon Tyler here."

Tyler appeared and Paige surrounded her with crystals. "What have you done with my daughter?" Paige roared. Tyler stayed silent. "You better talk because we have some potions that could very well hurt you and a vanquishing spell that will very well kill you. And I believe it's supposed to be a long, painful, gruesome death, right Phoebes?"

"Yeah, of course!" Phoebe replied.

"So, you wanna talk or you wanna die?" Piper said.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!" Paige exclaimed. It was like nothing Piper or Phoebe had seen before coming from Paige. She almost seemed like…Piper. Odd.

"In the Underworld," Tyler said nonchalantly.

"Bring her back, right now, or we will kill you on the spot!" Paige yelled.

"Only if you promise not to kill me if I do." Tyler knew better than to chance her life when it came to the Charmed Ones.

"Fine," Piper said. Tyler waved her hand and Peyton shimmered in. She was unconscious.

Then, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper had a little surprise for Tyler. Paige shot Phoebe and Piper a look and they started reciting the spell.

"_You evil being we disgrace_

_And put you in your place_

_Demon you now must die_

_Your grave to you we supply"_

Tyler's body caught on fire and she screamed with agony. Then, Tyler exploded and was gone forever. Paige quickly ran over to Peyton. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized that Peyton was still badly injured from the accident only days before. Paige knelt down beside Peyton and just cried for a minute. Then, all of the sudden, Paige's hands started glowing a bright golden color. She stared at her hands for a second before placing them over Peyton's chest.

After about two minutes, Peyton was completely healed. She sprung up, gasping for breath. Then she realized she wasn't in pain anymore. Peyton looked to the side of her and saw Paige.

"Mommy!" She cried, clinging to Paige while sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Peyton," Paige said, crying even more than Peyton. "I love you!"

"I love you too! And I want you to know that I am not mad at you for giving me up."

"Thank you. I really needed that," Paige said.

**A/N: YAY! I finished the chapter! Really badly, but, whatever! I finished it! Okay, so I was thinking I'd do two more chapters: one regular chapter and then an epilogue. I might do more, but no less than two. Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! On one hand, I am sad to be finishing it, but on the other hand, I'm happy because this will be the first fanfic I have ever completed! Oh, and if you guys want me to, I'll do a sequel. Okay, so review, everybody, and tell me if you think there should be a sequel:-) **

**PaigeMatthews06**


	11. Awkward Silence

**A Hidden Truth**

**Awkward Silence**

**A/N: Okay, I know, I haven't updated in forever! In fact, I think four months and one day now! That is if I get it out today (April 4th). Well, here I go. I'll also try to write the epilogue as soon as I post this chapter! I don't remember what I was gonna put in this chapter though Oh, well; I'll make it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I've got a Charmed shirt, hat, poster, magazine, but that's it. I don't own Charmed. **

Paige quickly called Henry and told him to get his butt over to the manor as fast as he could. When he told her it might be a while because of traffic, she rolled her eyes and orbed out, phone still in hand.

Her sisters, who only heard her side of the conversation looked confused, but instantly understood when Paige orbed back in with a very surprised Henry.

"Hey, Henry," Piper said.

"Hey." Then to Paige he said, "By the way, thank you, Paige, for sneaking up on me and orbing me out. Thanks for the notice."

"Wow, whiny, aren't we? I just needed you to get over here as quick as you could, and you weren't going to go quick enough!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you had to sneak up on me and kidnap me!"

"Whatever, Mr. Melodramatic. Wait right here. I'll be right back. If you're good, I'll give you a cookie."

"My greatest goal in life," Henry replied as Paige ran up the stairs.

"Close your eyes," he heard her yell. He behaved. Footsteps. "Okay. Open your eyes." Paige had appeared in front of him and had a girl standing next to her.

"Henry, this is my daughter Peyton," she said with a huge smile.

Peyton waved awkwardly and smiled.

"Hi, Peyton. Nice to meet you," Henry said, and then shook her hand.

"Hi."

Awkward silence.

More awkward silence.

"How about I make you that dinner I promised you the other day, Peyton?" Piper spoke up.

"Okay. That sounds good."

"What's your favorite food, Peyton?"

"Um…spaghetti with meat sauce," she answered with a smile. Paige and Piper smiled as well.

"That's Paige's—er, your mom's—favorite too," Piper said.

"Cool."

"Okay, I'll get cooking," Piper said.

"Can I help, Aunt Piper?" Piper looked shocked. So did Paige and Phoebe. And Henry. Paige started giggling. "What?" Peyton said.

"Oh, it's just that helping in the kitchen is definitely something you didn't get from me. I could burn water. Piper could vouch for me on that," Paige replied. Piper nodded.

Peyton smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go start that dinner," Piper said, and she walked into the kitchen, Peyton following close behind.

Paige sat down on the couch next to Henry and grinned. She had Henry, Peyton, her sisters, Wyatt, and Chris. She was happy.

**A/N: Crappy ending. I'm bad at ending chapters, but at least I'm done with the chapter. One more chapter! The epilogue. I'm gonna do a sequel. It will be like a year later, and I think it will be Peyton's point of view. I've never done a 1st person story before, so it'll be interesting. :D BTW, Peyton's favorite food is mine. That's how I chose it. **


	12. Epilogue

**A Hidden Truth**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting this chapter the same day I started and posted the last chapter! I only hope that I can finish today and get it posted. So, off I go, writing the LAST CHAPTER! This will be the first fanfic I've ever finished. YAY! Okay, now here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I like cake, but that doesn't mean I own Charmed.**

It had been two months since Peyton had been successfully rescued and Tyler had been vanquished.

After filling out what seemed like hundreds of papers and going through two court hearings, Peyton was finally living with Paige and Henry. Henry loved Peyton; it was as if she was his own daughter. Peyton was extremely close to both Henry and Paige. However, if she wanted something, she already knew to ask Henry because he spoiled her rotten.

Henry also filed to adopt Peyton, so she would be his legal daughter. They were still waiting to see if the papers had gone through, but whether they did or didn't, they would still be a family.

Speaking of family, Paige and Henry were considering adding to it. Peyton had no objections; she always wanted real siblings.

Put bluntly, they were happy.

**A/N: So, there we go. It's short, but I think it pretty much summed up all that needed to be said. This was kind of a short story. Minus the epilogue, I think it only took place in like four days! And yet it took about ten and a half months to write!!! Well, please review, and keep on the lookout for the sequel. I don't know what it will be called.**


End file.
